Four Gates
by Greyfox
Summary: The Gates of Hell have all opened up, sending four groups of people into a new world (a FF7, FF8, PKMN, and DGMN Crossover)
1. Default Chapter Title

**Four Gates...**

**A story of four worlds**

* * *

> Prologue

> First Gate...

> On the Highwind, Cid tries to get the group out of the crater which inhabited the late Sephiroth. Holy was trying to destroy Meteor, but no avail. But alas!, someone, or something, is helping the planet survive...Lifestream! 

> Meteor was quickly disinegrating, but that wasn't the only thing targeted by Lifestream...

> "It's headin' this way..." yells Barret in panick as Lifestream brought its attention towards the Highwind, drifting it towards an open Gate.

> "What's happening to us...?" asks Yuffie in a concerned voice.

> 'Is Aeris doing this?' thought Cloud, not saying a word to the others as Lifestream shifted the Highwind into the open Gate.

* * *

> "...what...what happened...to us..." said Vincent, caughing up sand.

> "I don't know." answered Nanaki.

> A vision had popped into Cloud's head, Sephiroth. 'What the?!,' yelled Cloud in his mind, 'how...how is he...?'

> "Cloud?" said a calm voice, his friend, Tifa, a person whom he had known since his early childhood, "Cloud, what's wrong?"

> "He's still alive..." was all that came out of Cloud's mouth.

> "Who...," asked Cait Sith.

> "You don't mean Sephiroth,..." asked Vincent, "...do you?"

* * *

Second Gate...

> A strong battle takes place for the SeeDs and Ultimicea. She was weakening, however. "If I go down..." she yells, opening a Gate, "...I'm taking you with me."

> "What's...happening..." yells Zell in confusion.

> "She's opening...a Gate..." answers Rinoa.

> "She won't stop until she's killed us all." says Quistes.

> "We must...get to...the Ragnarok..." explains Squall to the others.

> "You won't make it you petty weaklings." yells Ultimicea, getting driven into the Gate. The SeeDs make a run for the Ragnarok but the Gate is getting larger and larger towards them. 

> "We're not gonna make it..." yells Quistes.

> "Oh yes we are." Squall reassures. 

> They continue to run and finally see the Ragnarok. They board the ship and Selphie gets into cockpit position. "Let's go!" she says happily. She hits the controls and the Ragnarok hovers above the ground and flies off, however, the Gate is still forcing the ship into it. Ragnarok has no more power and is driven into the Gate...

* * *

> "What do you mean?!," yells Barret to Cloud, "HOW CAN SEPHIROTH STILL BE ALIVE..."

> "Look," says Cloud, "I saw him in a vision. And plus, we couldn't have defeated him, he's far more powerful than us..."

> "I don't believe what you're sayin', Strife..."

> Before he could say anything more, another Gate had opened up, carrying the Ragnarok into the desert world. The large ship had made everyone get out of the way.

> "What is that thing?!" asks Cid.

> The Ragnarok makes a complete stop and everyone of the passengers fall out. 

> "See," says Selphie in a daze, "I told you I'd get us outta there..." She collapses to the sand.

> "Uh...," says Yuffie, confused, "...have we missed something?"

> "No no..." says Irvine, in a daze as well, "not at all...", plopping to the sand.

* * *

[Go to Chapter 1][1]

   [1]: Story1.htm



	2. Default Chapter Title

[Back to Prologue][1]  
[Back to Fan Fiction][2]

**Chapter One**

...Reunion...

* * *

> "Exactly how did we get here?" asks Quistes to the group.

> "We don't know." replies Tifa.

> "I know how we got here," says Cloud, "but I don't know about the rest of you."

> Everyone gathers around Cloud for an explanation. "You see," he says to the group, "when Meteor arrived and Holy tried to stop it, Lifestream had helped it out, but when Meteor was destroyed, Lifestream had sensed more trouble, and headed for us. That's when it 'attacked' us and sent us towards a Gate..."

> "...Gate?!" yells Squall, "That's how we got here..."

> Meanwhile, while Squall is telling the rest of the group on how they got there, Irvine's attention was elsewhere, towards Tifa and Yuffie. "Greetings, I'm Irvine. Boy, you two look mighty-fine for yourselves, how 'bout a date?"

> "IRVINE!," yells Squall, "stop makin' a fool of yourself."

> "Come to think of it," says Quistes, "we never actually got your names."

> "Cloud."

> "Tifa."

> "Barret."

> "Vincent."

> "Yuffie."

> "Cait Sith."

> "Red XIII, otherwise known as Nanaki."

> "Cid."

> "Oh. I'm Squall."

> "Rinoa."

> "Selphie."

> "Zell."

> "Quistes."

> Selphie is busying herself with Cait Sith, "What exactly are you?" she asks.

> "I'm a fortune telling machine. Want me to tell you your fortune?"

> "Uh..." she says.

> "DON'T." yells Cloud, Tifa, and Barret in unison.

> They start another conversation and before they know it, nightfall occurs. However, instead of a howling wolf, they get an ugly beast, or to Cloud and his friends, Jenova.

> "What the heck is that?!" yells Zell.

> "That's Jenova." is all Cloud would say, drawing out the Ultima Weapon, which had Materia known as 'Knights of the Round', 'Pheonix' and 'Final Attack', 'Ultima', 'FullCure', 'Double Cut', 'Mime', and 'Shield'.

> The others do as Cloud does and draw out their weapons. Jenova starts attacking her foes with much fury. The group was growing weaker. "How tough can this thing be?" yells Selphie. Everyone collapses, except Cloud, whom was getting ready for one more attack.

> "KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!!!" he yells. The red Materia on his sword glows and orbs of three colours formed, causing him and the rest of the group to vanish. Soon enough, the Knights of the Round appear, each doing a different attack, one fire, one ice, one comet, and so on.

> The last of the Knights appears, King Arthur, "Ultimate End!" he yells as he slices through Jenova with his powerful sebre. Jenova vanishes just as the group appears.

> "What just happened?" asked Selphie.

> "That was Knights of the Round." informs Cloud.

> "Oh...," says Rinoa, "...how nice..."

> Soon enough, another creature appears. This time, Cloud, nor anyone else knew what it was. It was a metallic dragon-worm type creature. The dragon-worm attacked the group.

> "Don't just stand there," yells Zell to Cloud, "use that Knights of the Round thing."

> "Can't," Cloud replies, "the Materia needs time to charge up."

> "Materi-what?!" yells Zell.

> "Nevermind," says Sqaull, "let's just attack."

> "Siren!" yells Rinoa.

> "Titan!" yells Barret.

> "Quetzecotl!" yells Irvine.

> "Choco/Mog!" yells Tifa.

> Orbs of different colours surround everyone as they disappear. The Summons and Guardian Forces appear, Siren first.

* * *

> A wave of light-coloured water appears. On a nearby rock sits Siren, "Silent Voice." says Siren, whom sends out waves of pinkish-colour towards the dragon, doing minour damage. The waves of water and Siren both disappear.

* * *

> An earth-shattering quake appears as a small mountain is formed, then destroyed to reveal Titan, "Anger of the Lands!," yells he as he lifts the ground beneath the beast and lifts it on top of it. Titan disappears.

* * *

> Bolts of electricity strike the ground and form into the thunderbird, Quetzecotl. "Thunderstorm!" yells the bird as he omits a powerful storm of electricity towards the dragon-worm. Quetzecotl is then absorbed into the thunder and disappears.

* * *

> Loud steps are heard, it is a large Chocobo, carrying a Moogle. "WARK! (Death)," yells Choco, "KUPO!! (Blow!!)" yells Mog. Together, they ram into the beast, causing it to [Stop] in mid-air. Choco and Mog rush off.

* * *

> Everyone reappears. "Do you think it's dead?" asks Yuffie.

> "No." says Cloud, "It's just in [Stop]. Pretty soon, it'll be able to move again."

> "Let's just go for now, it could attack at any moment." says Squall. Everyone does as Squall says and walks away from the stiff dragon-worm. Once everyone leaves, the dragon's eyelid shuts, and reopens...

[Chapter 2][3]

   [1]: Story.htm
   [2]: Fan Fiction.htm
   [3]: Story2.htm



End file.
